


「西仏」「哨向」摘不到月亮的人

by Tannhauser



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	「西仏」「哨向」摘不到月亮的人

夜风从未被关紧的车窗缝中漏了出来，弗朗西斯斜倚在副驾驶座上，及颈的松卷的金发被乱风吹拂地扫过了他轻颤的睫毛和俊挺的鼻梁，那一双仿若紫晶石的眼眸却向正握着方向盘的西班牙哨兵望了去，里面透了些星光，还掺着些浅淡的笑意。

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯先生，请问您见了初恋情人也这般冷淡吗？”

生了一头棕发的西班牙人听闻这话侧了侧眼，弗朗西斯近乎已经要贴上了他靠近副驾一侧的胳膊，差点有些阻碍了他换挡的动作，“弗朗西斯……”他迫不得已紧着喉咙脱口而出了曾经在无数个不见人的日夜中低吟过的名字。

法兰西向导见了他这样，动作却更是撩拨得过了分，指尖甚至直直地越过了他的大腿，探上了腿间的硬挺之处，火热到近乎能透过紧绷的布料烧烫了他的手指。

“哥哥我果然没猜错……小安东尼还是一如往年呀？”

法国人唇齿中轻含着的笑意渐盛，他索性拉开了卡在胸前的安全带，也不顾着安东尼奥还在开着车，轻轻侧过身，干燥又柔软的唇便蹭上了西班牙人棕色的鬓角。

安东尼奥握着方向盘的手指一紧，浅浅淡淡的玫瑰香却已经随着张狂作乱的夜风融进空气撞进了他的鼻腔。哨兵浑身的肌肉都已经像捕猎前的豹子一般绷得紧了起来，精神图景却被弗朗西斯趁虚闯入，热带雨林湿润又蔓延的植物气息惹得法国的向导都被激得浑身轻颤，皮毛柔顺的波斯猫正动作优雅地绕着一枝粗壮的树根打着转儿，结果被同样猫科属的西班牙猞猁呲着牙齿一示威，也开始冲着它竖着毛瞪着眼。

方向盘被猛地打到了底，刹车也被人死死地踩了下去。弗朗西斯的重心本就不稳，车身猛地一转竟是甩着他就要跌倒，结果却被驾驶座的哨兵揽过了腰，近乎强硬地拖进了怀里，还未反应过来，带着热气的吻就到了法国人的耳畔。

“弗朗西斯，你是想在车祸中丧身呢，还是……”

安东尼奥难得低沉下来的声线磨得法国人禁不住都有些屏下了气息，那一双水润如同薰衣草或鸢尾的颜色相近的眸子也轻轻地怔大。西班牙人轻轻眯起来的绿色的眼睛简直像盯住了猎物的鹰隼一般地望向他，沉下来的都是弗朗西斯最熟悉也最难忘的危险的全权占有。

“想被我操死？”

等粗长的性器从法国人的后穴里拔了出来的时候，安东尼奥方才刚刚灌进去的浊白色的精液也从被磨得艳丽的小穴口涎流了下来，滴落在真皮制的车厢后座上，更使得这幅场景显得色情淫靡不止。

“许久未见，弗朗西斯你的身体倒也还是一如往日，”性格恶劣的西班牙哨兵完事之后也不急着起身，齿尖轻轻厮磨着身下的人藏在发丝中早就被蹭的通红的小巧的耳垂，惹得弗朗西斯难得地撇过了脸想推开他，“一如往日的淫荡。”

二人早就抑制不住释放出的精神体也已经黏作了一团，猞猁仗着比波斯猫大了一圈的体型，轻轻地咬着它的后颈皮压它身上，只欺负得波斯猫喉咙间直咕噜着声，倒像是同它向导的主人一般了。弗朗西斯抬起小臂压过了眼前，眉睫上因为刚刚激烈的情事而挂上的泪珠蹭的他的胳臂都湿了一片。安东尼奥握着他的手腕使了点力气地拉开，透绿的眸子直直地盯上了那双眼睛里被泪水打湿的普罗旺斯漫天遍地的浅紫，嘴角难得噙了些坏笑，俯下身就又堵上了法国人的唇。

“嘿，安东尼奥你别太过……”分这个字的发音甚至来不及滚出口舌之外，弗朗西斯已经被西班牙哨兵捏着腰跪坐了起来，恰巧坐在了复又粗烫的性器之上。火热似乎随着后穴深入进了骨肉血髓，法国的向导经不住有些软了身躯，刚刚捱过去的结合热似是又有了些抬头的趋势。弗朗西斯低低地呻吟一声，腰肢一软就伏在安东尼奥的肩颈处，金发有些卷曲的发尾蹭过了他的下颚，挠得西班牙人心尖上都发痒。

“哎呀呀，明明等不及的是法兰西哥哥你呀。”性器圆润的顶端又挤进了向导湿热的后穴，将小穴口的皱褶都一一抹了平。安东尼奥细细地吻着怀里轻颤的人，嘴里还说着不害臊的话逗弄着他，感受着自己的性器被媚肉缠得更紧，几乎都要捋出了凸起的青筋，“怎么，平常也不见弗朗吉如此害羞，今天是怎么了？” 

几乎没有休憩的时间便迎来了堪称猛烈的第二次的性事，金发碧眼的向导瘫软在西班牙人的身上，浅淡的向导素满满地充斥在了狭小的车厢内，哨兵已经许久都未曾嗅过如此淡雅又迷人的味道，反倒是更有些失了狂，双臂绕过坐在自己身上的向导，指尖死死地掐着他白嫩柔软的臀肉，带了些力气地将他托起又压着他下落，弗朗西斯被操弄的呻吟已经带了些哭腔，深红色的穴口也被研磨的蹭出了些许白沫。

“安东、安东尼奥……你别，我们还有……任务……”

听闻法国人黏腻的嗓音断断续续地求饶，西班牙哨兵反而轻轻眯了眯宝石绿的双眼，难得地在他一贯热情似火的神态里生出了些许的阴鸷冷傲。

“弗朗西斯，我的任务……”安东尼奥贴着怀里那两瓣蔷薇色的双唇轻轻啃舔着，他略一抬眼，见到一旁洁白胜雪的波斯猫已经依靠着猞猁陷入了轻眠，而西班牙猞猁也是一番难得的沉静温顺，唇角不禁向上勾的更深。

“就是得到你。”


End file.
